1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automotive vehicle, a door closing device is equipped so as to bring a door from its half-latched condition to its full-latched condition. The door closing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 58-191884, for example, which is published without examination in 1983. In this device, an electro-magnetic clutch is interposed between the door and a driving source such as a solenoid and is pushed down for interrupting the movement of the door towards its full-latched condition when a portion of cloth such as clothing is held between the door and a vehicle-body from the standpoint of safety.
However, the employment of the electo-magnetic clutch brings the complexity of a control system for the door closing device. Also, it is cumbersome work to install the electro-magnetic clutch, which is relatively large in mass, in a narrow space within the door.